


100 Mishaps

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer vacation was supposed to go by without any troubles, but how can things not go wrong when the Winchesters and the Novaks are involved?</p><p>(AKA another high school au in which things happen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Highway Incident

Castiel Novak sighed softly, splashing his face with cold water from the bathroom sink. He had awoken with a start in a cold sweat, having a nightmare about something he didn't know he was afraid of. The hotel was dark, the only source of light being from the bathroom, seeping out from under the door and making the rest of the room a little lighter. 

Dean stirred, tossing one of many of his pillows over at Cas's bed and grumbling, "Go to sleep." He was wide awake now, and he didn't like it. "I'm sorry, Dean," the blue eyed boy replied, face glistening with water, looking troubled, "Didn't know I woke you up." His voice was quiet, barely managing to keep it level. 

He sighed. "Whatever.. You okay?" He said once his eyes were open and he was a little more aware. Cas nodded. "C'mere." 

Dean sat up, his friend sitting beside him. "I don't know what's up with you," He murmured, wrapping an arm around him, "But it's gonna be fine."

 

Dean pulled Cas close, eventually laying down, continuing to hold him as he drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning, the sound of someone knocking at the door filled the hotel room. "Hey, lovebirds! We're leaving in an hour!" Gabe called from the hallway. Sam and Dean were spending the summer with the Novaks, who were travelling around the country.

Today, they were all going to cram into a rented mini van and drive to New York.

Since they left at three in the morning, the drive was fairly peaceful. The sun slowly rose, filing the van with light. Not that it mattered; Everyone -except for Michael, since he was driving- was asleep. The chaos began at exactly seven nineteen, when the van suddenly stopped. 

A groggy Dean mumbled a few curses, Cas blinked a few times in an attempt to adjust to the light, Gabriel murmured something incoherent and Sam remained asleep.

"We're out of gas, aren't we?" Lucifer called from the very back of the van.

"We're beyond 'out of gas'." Michael replied.

"Shit," Dean said, explaining their situation to a very confused, dazed Cas. 

"Every time we do something, something goes wrong.." Gabe muttered, nudging Sam to wake him up.

A few minutes of silence passed as everyone processed what was happening. They were in the middle of nowhere and they ran out of gas. Nothing around except a few trees and endless road and grass.They were beginning to get hungry, and they didn't have much food. It would take hours to walk to the nearest gas station. 

"Alright, who's gonna get gas?" Michael said, "I'm tired, I might pass out if I try."

This caused a chorus of shouts, arguing about who's too tired, or too hungry, or too unwilling. 

"You know what? How about this: We play rock, paper, scissors, and whoever wins has to go." Sam says.

"No."

"Don't object, it's what we're doing."

Dean won, playing against Cas. Sam won, Lucifer lost. It was Dean against Sam, the final round that determined who had to go on the journey.

"Alright, Sammy, how 'bout you just go and get the damn gas."

"No way. You're going."

Sam was right.

"That's- That's bullshit." Dean grumbled, getting out of the van. Cas followed, silently walking beside him.  
"Bring food," Gabriel yelled once they were barely in hearing range. "Nah, I think I'll just let you guys starve." Dean replied, not even acknowledging Castiel's existence.

An hour later, the two boys walked in silence. The highway was deserted, and it seemed to be endless. Dean started humming, a constant loop of the same song. Eventually, they began to get tired of walking, and were just about to give up when a rectangular shape appeared on the horizon.

"Is that a sign?"

"Please let that be for a gas station.."

The two ran up to what they hoped was a sign for a gas station, or an exit, or any type of civilization. 

It was just a highway marker.

"Son of a-"

"We'll find something..." Cas reassured him as they sat on the side of the road.

Minutes passed in silence, and dark clouds began to cover the sky. "Oh no." Cas muttered. "We should get going." The walk would have been peaceful and almost nice if it weren't for the dread hanging over their heads. Cas took Dean's hand, biting his lip as he thought. Dean looked over at him and gave him a small, reassuring smile and they walked on, feeling a little better. Maybe they wouldn't get drenched and maybe they'll find a gas station soon. Maybe everything will be fine. The clouds began to get worryingly dark, and Cas was biting his lip so hard, he thought it might bleed. If it did, it wouldn't be something he'd pay any mind to. A clap of thunder made Castiel jump slightly, and Dean would have chuckled about it if it weren't for the circumstances. 

"Oh God, we're gonna get rained on and there's nothing around so we're gonna be out here for hours.. Cas, shit, I'm sorry for letting you come out here with me, it was such a bad idea, how did we run out of gas anyway? Shit, shit, shit, there's a thunderstorm coming and we're out here alone and-" Dean's rant stopped suddenly, Cas's lips softly pressed to his. The kiss was desperate, yet gentle, as the rain came down hard and lightning lit the sky. "It's okay.. See, there's a sign up there." They broke out into a run, racing up to the sign. When they saw the icon for a gas station, they were so relieved that they were laughing. "We were so.. We were so worried!" Cas said, collapsing onto the grass. Dean nodded, sitting next to him. The rain came down hard but they didn't care; It was nice now that they had some hope. It was okay. It was all okay. They sprinted to the gas station. The soft jingle of the door announced their arrival. The two of them were all disheveled and drenched in rain, insane grins on their faces and laughing maniacally. People stared as they wandered the place, buying food for everyone and finding a (very useful) umbrella. The walk back wasn't that bad. It was actually quite nice. Dean stole kisses as they walked, sometimes whispering things that made Cas blush. He would smirk whenever he got the blue-eyed boy to do that. When they returned, still soaked and with many bags of food and drinks in their hands. "There you guys are! We almost died of starvation," Gabriel said. Cas sighed and said, "It was raining." Dean got some towels, draping one over Cas's shoulders and wrapping one around himself before sitting down next to Cas and closing his eyes, enjoying the lack of rain pouring down on him. The thunder boomed much louder than before, and the rain came down even harder. Lightning flashed across the sky regularly. Everyone had finished eating, so the only sounds were the ones coming from outside the van. Dean was drifting off, and Cas had an arm wrapped around him. "So, are we going or not?" Lucifer says after several minutes, careful not to be too loud and awake Michael. "Yeah. Drive, Luci." Cas replies. *** The drive was quiet and peaceful- almost everyone was asleep. Lucifer was the only one awake, so when everyone woke up there were room keys laying next to them. Dean stumbled into the lobby, holding Cas's hand, and went straight to the elevator. The moment they were inside, Dean saw the bunk beds and questioned the setup of the room. "Top or bottom, Cas?" He glanced over at Dean and said, "That depends on the context." "I'm talking about bunks, Castiel." "Oh... Top, then." Dean smirked, collapsing on the bottom bunk. "I thought you were gonna say bottom." "I would have... But we're talking about the beds.


	2. Chapter 2

They spent the day watching Netflix and talking about their future. When the sun had almost finished its descent, the two began preparing to go into the city.

"Hey Cas," Dean yelled over the drone of the hair dryer. "Yeah?"

"No more mugs." Cas laughed, nodding his head in agreement. They had spent every day so far buying miss from every place that could find that sold them. "No more."

The city was significantly more active at night. The lights were brighter than the stars, and there were so many people, you'd think it was an assembly of everyone in the world.

Dean and Castiel roamed the expanse of New York City, holding hands and looking as if everything in the world was perfect. They hadn't been on the subway yet, so that's what they were planning on doing next.

Just as the streets had been, the subway was crowded, too. The boys had to stand, holding onto the same pole that millions of others had, a lot of them probably sick, seeking assistance in surviving the subway's sudden stops.

Dean wasn't concerned, but Cas was definitely grossed out.

"I'm gonna get sick." Cas's voice blended and faded into the incomprehensible chatter. "What?"

"I said-" The subway came to a halt, almost making them and a few others fall. "I said I'm gonna-" An announcement came on over the intercom. They were experiencing slight delays. "I said I'm gonna get sick. Y'know, because of this thing." He said, gesturing to the pole.

"No you're not. Trust me."

Neither of them spoke for the remainder of the two and a half hour 'slight delay'.

Someone finally stood up, giving them just enough room to sit really close together. Not that they minded. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas, grinning, holding him close. They were both grateful for not having to be jostled around as much anymore.

When they had to get off the subway, Castiel dragged Dean along at a quick pace, eager to get out of the over-packed subway.

"Never again," Dean said, Cas nodding in agreement.

They lost track of time, so they ended up wandering around Little Italy at one in the morning, not even the slightest bit tired. Around midnight, they were in Chinatown, where they had a heated make-out session. There had been a hallway in a restaurant, right near the bathrooms and the door to the kitchen, and they chose that spot because it offered the most privacy. 

Now, they had found themselves in yet another restaurant. They were only there to sit at a booth, since they had been walking for a while. Cas had fallen asleep, and Dean was drinking from a glass of soda since he felt bad for going there without ordering anything. The restaurant was quite nice. It was clean, there weren't any other people, and the employees weren't obnoxious. They were nice and calm, taking the few loud conversations elsewhere so they didn't bother anyone. Soft music added an air of serenity to the establishment, a pleasant contrast to the chaos of New York City.

Dean finished the last few sips of his soda. He wasn't ready to go back out into the swarm of people yet, so he stayed inside and let Cas sleep. 

After several minutes, Dean decided he was going back out, and, with a sleeping Cas in his arms, left the restaurant and attempted to hail a taxi. This was quite challenging, considering his boyfriend was still in his arms, peacefully slumbering. It was well past midnight and Dean didn't want to awake him.

He finally managed to get himself and his boyfriend into a taxi. Cas remained asleep until they got to the hotel, at which point Dean had already moved the collection of souvenirs to the top bunk and layed Cas down. 

He was silent, grateful for waking up in a bed and not at a booth in a restaurant. 

"Oh, shit." Dean grumbled. He was changing, but had stopped for some reason to shake his jeans around violently.

"Hm?"

"Can't find my wallet."

It took a moment to realise what that meant, but when he did, Cas flung the covers off and sat up. "You... You're kidding, right?"

Dean shook his head. "I'm gonna go back and see if I left it at the place.."

"The restaurant or..?"

"The restaurant. Stay here, go to sleep."

Dean left the room. Castiel layed back down, closing his eyes. Now would be a good time to note that it isn't a good idea to go walking at two in the morning, especially alone. Maybe you could do that in a calm, peaceful town, but not in a place like New York City, no matter how well you can fight or how smart you are. 

Dean could have just called the restaurant, which was open 24/7, but he didn't think of that at the time. He took a taxi back to the safe-haven that is the peaceful, empty restaurant. When he arrived, the first thing he saw was his wallet, untouched on the table. "Thank God," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. 

When he got back to the hotel, he was exhausted, laying down beside Cas and immediately falling asleep with his wallet still in his hand.

A few hours later, Cas awoke Dean, rolling over in his sleep. "Dammit, Cas." He grumbled. The only response was his boyfriend's deep, even breathing. He slowly drifted back into slumber, the duo waking up at two in the afternoon.

They lay in bed for a while, neither of them accepting the fact that they were awake, until they couldn't deny it any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, you guys, I've been a bit busy. To make up for the time it took up, I tried to make it a bit longer!! I hope you guys like it so far!!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sat up, yawning as he stretched, his fingertips brushing the bottom of the top bunk. "So, what do you want to do today?" Cas asked.

Dean smirked and jokingly replied, "You," his boyfriend mistaking that as a serious statement. "Dean-"

"Calm down, I'm just joking." Dean chuckled, "I really don't know what I want to do."

"We could just stay here."

"Sounds good." Dean lays back down, smiling softly, "Did you really think I was serious?"

"Yes, I did."

Dean pulled Cas close, mumbling, "I was just joking, but we can, when you're ready. I'm not trying to rush anything." Castiel nodded. "Alright."

The next few hours were spent watching various shows on Netflix. They ended up binge-watching Merlin. Cas was the first to say, "I bet you Arthur and Merlin kiss," Dean nodding in agreement.

As Cas began to doze off, Dean paused the show, smiling softly as he watched his boyfriend fall asleep.

He layed him down on the bed, since he had fallen asleep with his head on Dean's shoulder, sitting up with his boyfriend's arm wrapped around him, and tried to sleep with him. The sun was just beginning its descent, the light giving him minor troubles with keeping his eyes shut for more than a few seconds.

Meanwhile, under a shade tree, Sam and Gabriel were quietly talking. 

In the middle of Sam's sentence, Gabe kissed him softly, not caring that they were around people. 

Somewhere in the city, Michael and Lucifer had gotten lost and were driving around aimlessly, having no aid from their dead cell phones. 

"Well, we're screwed."

Michael sighed, pulling over and parking the car. "This is fantastic. Why do things always go wrong when I'm driving, but you're always lucky?"

Lucifer chuckled, "The van doesn't like you."

"Shut up." Michael grumbled. Unlike his brother, Michael was serious, and he didn't find the situation very funny. Even with the clear blue sky, pleasant breeze and sun high above them, the oldest Novak somehow had a dark storm cloud above him, raining down worry and pessimism.

Lucifer was searching for a map, or a device with internet access, while Michael paced back and forth, biting his lip. He was usually more patient and optimistic, but lately he had been fed up with the hail storm of misfortune. (Almost everyone found their unfortunate situations amusing. Michael did not.)

Seconds turned to minutes and Lucifer was thinking that there wasn't anything in the car that could help them. He was desperate, so he looked under the seats, feeling around for something he probably wouldn't find.

Luckily, the universe had finished dumping shit on them and a road atlas was found under the second seat Lucifer looked under, hiding among pop-tart wrappers and empty water bottles. It was a little sticky- like everything you find on automobile floorboards- but that didn't matter as long as it was still usable.

 

***  
The two boys were in their own little world, which consisted of the area covered by the shadow cast by the shade tree, kissing each other as if there was no one there but them.

Sam pulled away, knowing he had quite the audience; Lots of people were looking at them with expressions ranging from judgmental to jealous to a million other things.

Gabriel grins, waving at the few who were still staring. Sam's blushing a deep red, never liking being the center of attention like that, but Gabe remains unfazed.

When everyone goes back to minding their own business, Gabriel pulls Sam closer and kisses him passionately. This time, Sam doesn't pull away, letting himself forget about the world around him. All that mattered was the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when your chapter turns out way too short... Sorry everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean awoke from a light, short sleep, keeping still so that his boyfriend wouldn't wake up. He tried to go back to sleep; he tried so hard, but it was a wasted effort, and he stayed up.

Cas eventually stirred, saving Dean from having to stare at the ceiling for any longer. He smiled sleepily up at him, reaching out and grabbing Dean's hand. "Sleep well?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to his boyfriend. 

The two spent hours just laying there, enjoying each other's presence, the only sound being their soft, quiet breaths. Every once and a while, one of them would shift to get more comfortable.

"Love you so much," Cas murmured.

"I love you too." Dean replied. 

***

They were on the road again at three in the morning the next day, the trunk mostly filled with Dean and Cas's stuff... So pretty much a trunk full of mugs, shirts, and other trinkets. Dean had finally managed to be the driver, and Cas was beside him, the two of them being the only ones awake. At seven, they stopped by the nearest Wal-Mart, buying a couple boxes of donuts, and went to Publix for the rest of the things they needed. As the others began to wake up, Cas passed a box of donuts back before they could even register the fact that they were hungry. 

 

"Dean, can you just..Be the designated driver?" Michael called from the back. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

The sun cast a pink hue across the sky, making the clouds a peach color. Cas watched the colors slowly evolve into blue, being perfectly content with observing the skyline. He had always liked the sunrise and sunset, loving the colors the sun cast through the sky. 

"So... Where are we going?"

"Somewhere hot,"

Dean and Sam discussed their destination for half an hour. A half hour in which Dean drove around aimlessly, getting off at random exits and changing directions whenever he felt like it. 

"Florida?"

Dean paused before he answered, taking a bite of his third donut of the morning.

"Florida."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this a lot, but I'm really sorry for the short chapters...


	5. The Time Lack of Observation Had Consequences (AKA The Day Nobody Paid Attention)

The temperature increased as they went further south, meaning a change in clothes to remain comfortable. Jeans were exchanged for shorts, with the only exception being Dean. Jackets were thrown in the trunk and the windows were rolled down. When they entered the Sunshine State, dark storm clouds had shrouded everything in sight, making Cas happy because he loved the rain.

 

As water droplets fell from the sky, the group traveled in silence. Everyone was either daydreaming or wearing headphones, drowning the world in music as Dean made a hopeless attempt to evade the wonderful Florida traffic.

"Son of a bitch.." He muttered, realizing that he couldn't go anywhere and therefore had to wait for the cars in front of him to inch forward before he could move.

 

As the group zoned out, thinking about varying topics, Michael and Lucifer's conversation turned into an argument. At first, they were quiet, but they quickly got louder.

"Shut up, you're just mad because you're adopted."

"I'm what?" Lucifer raised his voice. That's impossible, someone would've told him.

"You're adopted. You didn't know that?"

"No! What the fuck is wrong with you people?"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? We all thought you knew."

"Don't lie to me you-"

"Shut the hell up or get out of the damn van!" Dean suddenly interjected. They could talk about that stuff in the next hotel, but not while he was around.

Cas took Dean's hand, intertwining their fingers. Dean didn't respond, just stared out the window, getting more and more fed up with driving.

An hour, three arguments, and four accidental spills later, Dean had managed to escape the rush hour traffic. He drove just over the speed limit to keep Cas from yelling at him because he was speeding.

When the group stopped, Michael got gas while Dean and Castiel bought food. They wandered the isles, picking things up and carrying them around until they couldn't hold any more. They each had various snack foods piled high on top of a box of donuts, threatening to fall.

The two stumbled back to the car, putting everything in an empty seat. No one bothered to make sure that everyone was there, assuming that they were all in the van.

***  
Sam and Gabriel emerged from the bathroom, hair messy and three buttons on Sam's shirt unbuttoned. Nothing really happened; They had stopped when they realized that anyone could come in at any time. Sam buttoned his shirt as they walked.

"Gabriel... What if they left us?"

"Quit worrying, we were only in there for five minutes."

Unfortunately, five minutes was an understatement; It had been twenty minutes. The two exit the building holding hands, stopping to scan the parking lot.

Sam sighed softly, frowning at the almost empty space.

***

"Hey Sammy," Dean said, eyes on the road and still oblivious to the two extra empty seats. "Sam?"

Cas turned around in his seat, looking back at the rows behind him. They had been driving for two hours already. "Dean... I think we forgot Sam and Gabriel.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, you guys! I'm going to make up for it though, I promise.

Warm summer air came blowing through the cracked open windows of the van, Dean cursing as he backtracked and Cas biting his lip, worrying as usual. The two of them were all caught up in their own guilt. Michael and Lucifer were arguing again, but they were at least trying to be quiet about it. "Fuck you," Lucifer whispered, not meeting his brother's gaze. "Fuck me? Are you serious?" "Yes! I'm tired of you and your... You and your anger issues! You're just like Dad, you know that? You are just like your-" "Shut the hell up. Don't you dare compare me to him. Don't you fucking dare." Michael snapped, clutching the seat of the van so tightly that his knuckles turned white. It was the biggest insult that any of them could think of. To both the Winchesters and the Novaks, being compared to their father was severely hurtful and was something that you didn't say no matter what. It was something that was only said when someone was so blinded by anger that they weren't thinking straight and was usually accompanied by large amounts of alcohol. The last time someone said that, they got the silent treatment for a long time. "Can you guys please just.. Just stop?" Cas asked, clearly distressed. The van returned to silence. Dean was speeding, not caring that the open windows slowed the van down. He was too far gone in his internal rant to care about it. How could he have been so stupid? Sammy had been his main priority since he was four years old, yet here he was, forgetting him. It was so selfish of him to be so enraptured by Cas that he couldn't even stop to count how many people were there before he started driving. He was pissed. So pissed and so guilty and hating himself to much. Sam could be hurt or in danger or something, and Dean wouldn't be able to get to him. He would feel so bad if Sammy had gotten hurt, and he didn't know what he would do if he go to the gas station and Sam wasn't there. 

***

Sam paced back and forth in the buffer of grass between the road and the parking lot while Gabe ate from a bag of Sour Patch Kids, not the least bit worried. At first, the wait had been fun. Gabriel had calmed Sam down and they had returned to the bathroom, but after a while they ended up outside, eating and chatting about anything and everything with not a hint of worry. The bright, hot summer sun baked the asphalt and made both boys go inside for slushees at regular intervals. They had spent ten bucks on that alone each hour. Sam had been fine, believing his boyfriend when he said that their brothers would come back for them. 

By now, Dean was driving back to get them, but the two didn't know that. The cold cup Sam was holding had made his hands red, and he pressed them into the warm asphalt to heat them up. "Your hands cold?" Sam nodded, wincing at the sudden burning temperature. "Here, let me." Gabriel took Sam's hands in his. It was a slower process, but it was much better than the almost unbearable heat of the ground. Sam thought that it must be similar to Hell. It sure did feel like it on the hot summer days when he was little, going outside with no shoes on during the hottest days and immediately regretting it. He learned quickly to never do something like that unless he absolutely had to. Maybe not even if he had to. 

Sam smiled gratefully, leaning forward to kiss him. It was a light, hesitant kiss, completely unlike the ones from earlier. Before, they were desperate, wanting as little space between them as possible. Now, there wasn't any of that, just enjoying each other's company. Several moments passed before Sam pulled away and Gabriel let go of him, both of them reaching for the cup. "Oh. Sorry." Sam muttered once he realized. They had both been looking at each other, not aware of what was going on, and instead of grabbing the cup, he grabbed Gabriel's hand. "It's fine, Sammy," He says, smirking and intertwining their fingers. Sam pulled him close with his free hand and kissed him passionately. There was a soft breeze blowing that ruffled their hair, especially Sam's since it was so long. 

Sam pulled away to breathe after a while, panting softly and smirking when he looks down at him. "It's a shame we're stuck here... I'd really like to be in a hotel room right now. Lock the door so nobody could come in... But we're here, and I don't think it'd be a good idea to do what I wanna do right now...." Gabriel blushes a deep red, seeing the look in his boyfriend's eyes and knowing that the moment they were behind closed and locked doors, Sam wouldn't hesitate to go back to doing what they had just been doing and more. Sam wanted nothing more than to pull Gabriel to the nearest motel or even a bathroom stall of the gas station, but he didn't. He just sat there holding his boyfriend's hand, listening to the sound of the wind and the cars passing. Sam stood up, prompting Gabe to do the same, keeping a loose hold on his hand as he led him to a palm tree, which he sat down in front of and leaned against. Gabriel did the same, resting his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam hummed softly, wrapping his arm around Gabe's waist. "I'm tired," Gabe murmured, closing his eyes. "I know, go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you up when the others get here, okay?" He nodded and let himself drift.

***

Michael sighed, Lucifer's words playing over and over in his head. Was he really like his father? Yes, he could get quite vulgar sometimes and, yes, he drank, but that's where the similarities stopped. There were so many bad memories that were called to his mind, and it hurt to think that Lucifer could have linked all those things with him. He wasn't an alcoholic even though alcohol was quite nice, and he never, ever hurt any of his brothers. He never hurt anyone. If he had to hit something, he would take it out on a pillow and when that wasn't satisfying enough, he would go outside and search for a sturdy branch laying around in the forest (It was a big yard). He would then bang it against a tree until it broke, and he would sink to his knees, sitting there until he felt human enough to go back inside. Their father would never do that. He would take out all his anger on one of the boys. 

John was like that, too, and that's the reason why the six of them were close, even if they did hate each other sometimes. It was a support group and a circle of self destruction at the same time, and it was sometimes terrifying to watch each other crumble. No one was good at consolation, and with the exception of Sam, they didn't care to talk about feelings. It was less consolation and more of the offering of beer or whiskey to numb the pain. Unless it was Sammy or Cas. Dean had no problem consoling them. It was somewhat easy. 

Dean pulled into the gas station, immediately spotting the boys near a palm tree. Dean smiled, proud of his brother for finding someone so worthy of his love. Sammy looked up, waving, and lifted a sleeping Gabriel up. He carried him to the van, managing to get him onto the van before getting in beside him and pulling him close again. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm so, so sorry.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some fluff...

Cas's eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful, and it made Dean smile. He's the one, Dean thought. He's the one.

Since the raven haired boy was asleep, Dean decided he might as well lay next to him. He gently pulled the covers back and climbed into bed, sighing contentedly.

Cas stirred, reaching out for Dean in his sleep.

"Love you," Dean murmured, holding Cas close in an almost protective way.

"Love you so much."


	8. Chapter 8

The house was quiet. It wasn't uncommon back then; silence was welcomed like rain after a drought. Cas's mom was humming softly as she made cookies, and Michael and Lucifer were putting ornaments on the tree. They didn't fight, not yet. There was a knock on the door, and Dean came running inside with a big smile on his face. Cas almost knocked him over with the force he hugged him with. "Dean! I knew you'd come, I just knew it!" Five year old Cas was happy, completely oblivious of what the future had in store for him. Dean laughed. "Of course I did, where else would I go?" The Winchester family had no real plans for Christmas except for the usual makeshift feast of pizza and the giving of money that Dean was guaranteed, so John had let the boy join the Novaks in their festivities, which was good because he had started to feel more at home with Castiel and his family. "C'mon!" The blue-eyed boy ecstatically dragged his friend to the living room, where they sat in front of the television. Dean watched Cas flip channels for a while. The dream (Which was actually a memory) didn't last much longer. When he woke up, he snuggled closer to Dean, who stirred, mumbling something incoherent.

***  
"So, I'm adopted, huh?" Lucifer said, sitting on the edge of his bed. He sounded casual. "When you were two." Michal answered. "Is that why I'm the least favorite?" Michael sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "You're not the least favorite.. Go to sleep." The oldest Novak got up to get himself a bottle of beer; neither of them had gotten any sleep, and alcohol helped him sleep sometimes. "Who is, then?" Silence filled the five second pause. "I am."

***  
Gabriel was on an extreme sugar high, and so was Sam. That might've explained why they were acting the way they were. In the midst of a laughing fit, Gabriel fell off the bed, which made Sam start laughing so hard that he cried. Once they finally calmed down, Gabe got back on the bed and Sam held him close, silent.


End file.
